


Waiting To Be Me

by lilolilyrae



Series: Be Free [1]
Category: Ocean's (Movies), Ocean's Eight
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Lou's POV as Debbie is in prison pre- Ocean's 8





	Waiting To Be Me

Lou has many faces, but few have ever seen her without a mask.  
And few have noticed that she has been wearing one. With her slightly crazy demeanour- not necessarily fake, but a good place to hide nontheless- people are less likely to assume she isn't showing her true self than they are with the cold exterior of Deb.

Deb.  
Debbie.  
It's been years, and Lou misses her so much, it's a constant ache in her chest.  
Misses her closeness, the intimacy, misses her partner and partner in crime, but most of all, maybe, she misses being able to be true to herself around the one person she trusts most in the world.

She hasn't called her in prison, except once, when her contacts had told her Debbie had been in solitary for over a month, and Lou just needed to know whether she was alright.  
Deb sounded glad that she'd called.  
Not that she'd said so, of course, and not like either of them could even say a true word on a prison phone, anyway.  
It's a policy of theirs, and just something that needs sticking to, when you're living their lives.

Lou has never been caught, never imprisoned, so technically Deb wouldn't be breaking any rules stopping her from getting out on parole. And Lou doesn't care about being a known associate if that's the price to pay to be with Deb.  
But it's about more than that, it's always about more than that.  
It's about safety, secrecy, security.  
About being susceptible to blackmail, weak spots visible, vulnerability, leaks in the system and always, always the watchful eyes of your enemies.

The only times Lou can be herself outside of the confides of her own head are scarce.  
A safe place, a place that can't be bugged or has been sweeped, a place where no-one's watching- except Deb. And she needs Debbie to be there, needs her like air to breathe, because after all the years of faking, Lou doesn't quite know which parts of her facade are her true self. Needs Debbie to be there, to break her apart piece by piece and make her real again.

She can't wait for her lover to be free.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like five minutes and am posting it now without reading it again bc I rly need to sleep xD


End file.
